Choosing the Pack
by puzzlepirateking
Summary: After hearing Derek's comment of how Scott was the alpha of his own pack in 2X05, Alison realizes that she is part of Scott's pack, and she wasn't going to hide that any longer even if it means fighting her family every step of the way. Alison/Scott. Other pairings TBD. Cannon divergent from early in 2X06
1. Chapter 1

Hey people, so, I joined this fandom this weekend, as in, I'm about to start season 3b as we speak, but this idea for a story wouldn't leave me alone, so i wrote up the start of this. I can say that there will be more on the way, eventually. I have a lot going on so my updates are very sparatic, but anyways, this is cannon divergent from the car scene between Alison and Lydia in 2X06 and won't be following cannon much beyond maybe the end of the season, if that. This will be majorly Scott/Alison, with possible Lydia/Stiles, but I'm not sure on that one yet, I'll just figure it out as the story goes along.

I hope you enjoy.

* * *

"I need you to promise that you won't say anything about what just happened?" Alison told Lydia, hoping that her best friend wouldn't ask too many questions.

"I'll promise not to say anything about what just happened if you can tell me what the hell just happened," Lydia replied.

Alison sighed before saying, "It's kind of complicated."

"Well, how about you start with why was Derek there? Or where Jackson went, or what is wrong with Erica?" Lydia responded went.

Alison sighed and leaned back in the car seat. She had to make a choice here, about where she stood. "I'll tell you everything, but when I said it was complicated, I wasn't lying. This will take all night, if not longer, so how about I go get some clothes and stay the night so I can explain it all to you, does that work?" Alison said, making a distinct choice in her mind.

Lydia sits and thinks about it for a couple minutes before nodding and saying, "But only as long as you tell me the truth, okay. If I find out you leave anything out, we will no longer be friends."

Alison just nods and Lydia gets out of the car and walks to her house. Alison sits in the driveway for a couple minutes collecting her breath, not noticing Lydia come back out. Lydia knocks on the window of the car, startling Alison. "What are you still doing here, aren't you supposed to be getting some clothes?" Lydia says.

Alison sighs before rolling down the window and saying, "I'm about to do something potentially very stupid and will probably leave me homeless and on the run from my family who are hunters by trade, so excuse me if I need a minute to prepare myself."

Something in how Alison spoke told Lydia both the truth behind all of the words said along with the gravity of what is going on. "Okay, give me a minute to grab some things and then I'm going to help you," Lydia said heading back to the house.

A couple minutes later Lydia comes out with a bag in hand. "Okay, so I got some duffle bags for packing away as much as I can while you distract your mom, shouldn't be that hard to let me stay with you one night after what happened tonight. Write up a not with this and leave it behind for when they actually notice that you've cleared out. Anything I need to grab?" Lydia said as she entered the car.

Alison took a minute to compose herself, before responding, "I will need my bow, and all the books on my desk. My school things too." Alison then grabbed the paper and pen from Lydia and wrote out a quick note. Once she was done, Alison started up the car and headed home.

The house was dark when they arrived, so Alison let them in and the two girls worked efficiently to pack everything up and managed to get everything but the small bag and Alison's bow into the car before Alison's mother arrived home.

"What's going on Alison?" Victoria asked seeing the girls leaving with their bags.

"I am going to have a girls night with Lydia after she got attacked by both Derek and his werewolves, and the Kanima in one night. She's really freaked out under that cool façade you seen, and I need to give her a semi-plausible story so she doesn't find out to much. Also, I need to protect her in case either party has the bright idea to go after her again tonight," Alison explained to her mother quickly as Lydia took the small bag out to the car.

Victoria took in a deep breath, the gravity of the situation quickly bearing down on her. "Okay, make sure she isn't involved though, I don't need you in any deeper than you have to be," Victoria told her daughter, letting her leave.

Alison gave her mother a nod before getting into the car and driving away. "How long do you think my parents will check the room?" Alison asked.

"I give it a couple hours, long enough for us to get to home turf," Lydia responded.

"Okay, but I won't sugar coat this, I may have to shoot some of them if they come after us," Alison told Lydia.

Lydia just took a deep breath and nodded. "You can stop pretending not to be freaking out Lydia," Alison told her friend.

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" Lydia asked simply.

"To sum up very briefly, Scott is a werewolf, has been since the day I came to town. My family have been werewolf hunters for generations, so, naturally, I can't see my boyfriend any more without my family killing him, but I now have both the leverage to keep them away and the realization that I belong in Scott's pack that have made me basically tell my entire family to shove it and that I will hurt anyone who gets in my way," Alison responded with.

Lydia just stared at her for a couple minutes before responding eloquently, "WHAT?!"

"I know, sounds completely unbelievable, but all of what I said is true," Alison told her friend.

"Actually, compared to how I was trying to rationalize things, this makes some semblance of sense," Lydia replied.

"Really, what insanity did you think was going on that makes werewolves that one that makes sense?" asked, looking at Lydia like she was insane.

"I thought that they were daywalkers," Lydia admitted quietly.

"What?!" Alison responded with.

"Vampires that can walk in the sun," Lydia said, thinking Alison didn't recognize her terminology.

"I know the concept of a daywalker Lydia, but Vampires are only a myth according to my parents bestiary, so daywalkers are well out of the question," Alison told her friend as they parked in Lydia's driveway. "I'll be inside in a minute, I need to do a quick call to Scott so he knows what's going on, then I'll be in to explain everything. Would you mind grabbing the bags while I do this?"

"Yeah, be quick though, I want to hear this epic tale," Lydia said.

* * *

There we go, chapter 1 finished. Tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, I somehow managed to write this chapter quickly, but yeah, wooh. So, I will say I add to the lore in this chapter, but as I have only managed to watch up through the end of 3A, I may end up stating things that aren't true by thing that happen in later seasons. On top of that, I have final presentations, so i won't be able to finish catching up till at the very least this weekend. So, if anything doesn't conform with the lore of the show that's why, and it will stay in after i catch up because this is how the story is going.

With that out of the way, I hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

Alison took a deep breath before taking out her phone. She took another breath before dialing Scott's number. She held her breath as the phone rang a couple time until Scott picked up. "Alison, why are you calling?"

"I've left my family," Alison told her boyfriend.

"What!?" Scott yelled.

"Scott, I am a member of your pack, and I'm not going to hide that fact anymore. I've packed up all my stuff with Lydia's help and left. I gave them a convincing enough lie to keep them from realizing I'm gone for now. We will talk more tomorrow morning at Lydia's place, but I will be explaining everything to her tonight," Alison explained.

"Okay," Scott relented, "see you tomorrow, and stay safe."

"I will," Alison said before she ended the call.

Taking a quick breath, Alison grabbed her bow and made her way inside. Alison quickly found Lydia shifting through some of the books that they had taken from her parents.

"How you holding up Lydia?" Alison asked.

"I'm okay I guess, just trying to work out how I didn't turn when I got bitten by a werewolf," Lydia replied, picking up a different book and leafing through it.

"Trust me, those books hold no answers, I did a crap ton of research about it after you were bitten and I couldn't find anything. We don't have a definitive answer, but, and this is just me personally, I would say that it means you are a different type of supernatural being before being bitten, and your body rejected the bite since it was a type of supernatural creature that couldn't be turned into a werewolf. As I said, it's just a theory," Alison said.

"Any ideas what I might be?" Lydia asked.

"No idea, I'm sorry I can't help more," Alison said.

"We'll figure it out, but that's one more question that needs answering," Lydia said.

"Yes it is, but I will answer a lot of the questions you have tonight, and the last couple Scott and Stiles will answer when they come over tomorrow," Alison informed Lydia.

"Okay, I get why Scott is coming over, he's the head of the pack, but why Stiles?" Lydia asked.

"Packs can include anything, humans, werewolves, whatever you are, all of them can be part of a pack. They may not make Scott more powerful like it would if they were werewolves, but that does not exclude them from being part of the pack," Alison explained.

"Wait…Wait, I think I saw something relating to that in one of these books," Lydia said as she shuffled through the books she had already gone through. "Here," she said pointing at a page in one of the books, "It's a ritual a werewolf can do to bring non-werewolves into a pack without them becoming werewolves themselves. It still gives both sides the power boost you would get from it that you would have gotten normally if you were a werewolf. I passed it up at first cause it confused me, but after what you said it made sense."

"Lydia this is great. With this Scott might be as powerful as Derek," Alison said, looking over the entry.

"Yeah, I'm guessing that Derek is a rival pack?" Lydia said.

"You would be right, though out of curiosity, how did you make the original leap to supernatural?" Alison responded.

"You forget my near genius IQ. I figured that Scott couldn't have gotten so good at Lacross over one summer due to his asthma, and he looked surprised he had gotten that good on the first day, so I guessed radical change, not gradual. Nothing I could find in my research could explain a change like that without it being supernatural," Lydia explained.

"Wow, okay, I think it's time to start the actual story telling process of this show," Alison said, sitting down across from Lydia.

/\/\/\/\/\

Chris and Gerard arrived home an hour or so later. "How is Alison doing?" Chris asked as he entered the house.

"She is off with Lydia tonight. They had a very eventful evening. Both of them were attacked by the Kamina and by Derek's pack," Victoria said.

Chris stopped, "Derek was attacking Scott's home," he explained.

Victoria paled a little before heading up to Alison's room. Opening the door, Victoria yelled, "She packed up all her stuff."

Chris and Gerard soon enough were at the door to Alison's room. It looked completely bare, only the things that couldn't be taken were not gone. On the desk sat a single envelope addressed, "Mom and Dad". Chris went over and opened it before reading the letter allowed.

_Dear parents,_

_ At this point you have figured out that I have left. A lot happened tonight, and they have made me realize that I do not belong with you, as a hunter. I never stopped seeing Scott and I doubt I ever will as he means too much to me. I have realized that I am a member of Scott's pack, regardless of the fact that I am still human. I am not going to hide this fact any longer. I have left to live with my true family, my pack. I know your first instinct is to come after me, but I will not come back quietly or without a fight. I am willing to hurt anyone that comes after a member of Scott's pack. I will also remind you that Scott, nor anyone in his pack, has broken the code, so come after any of his pack, including me, and I will tell the other hunters about it. I am no longer yours, so leave me be._

_ -Alison_

The letter crumpled in Chris's hands as he read through it, his anger apparent and shared by all those in the room. Chris looked towards Victoria for guidance. "We will try and speak to her, but we will not make any moves to take back Alison tonight. If we tried anything at Lydia's house, she would have us taken to jail in an instant," Victoria stated.

* * *

There you go, tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Somehow i managed to actually get out 3 chapters in 2 days, which i think this is a first, so yay me. Now, I continue to do mythos expanding for this fic in this chapter, and the statement from the previous chapter still applies. I was also asked by a reviewer weather Stiles would get with Lydia, and i will say that is up in the air. I have some plans that may include some OCs coming in a little bit later, and one of them may hook up with Lydia, I haven't decided yet, it all depends on how this fic wants to get written.

and with that, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and I hope i can somehow keep this up.

* * *

Alison heard a car pull up into Lydia's driveway and instantly was at the window. She saw her parents exiting their car. Alison grabs her bow and makes her way to the door, Lydia not far behind. As soon as she was out the door, Alison had her bow draw, trailing on the form of her parents. "I told you to leave me be," Alison told her parents.

"Alison, stop this foolishness right now. You are an Argent, that makes you a hunter," Victoria yelled at her daughter.

"Hunters follow the code, Scott's pack follows it better than you do," Alison countered.

"He's a werewolf, it makes him a monster," Victoria stated.

"Really, because Scott is one of the nicest people I know. He would die before he let a stranger get hurt, let alone one of his pack," Lydia said, joining the conversation.

"And who do you think you are getting family business," Victoria yelled.

"I am a member of Scott's pack, which makes me family to Alison as far as both of us are concerned, so I damn well have a place in this conversation," Lydia yelled back.

"Alison, you will come home," Victoria ordered.

Alison shot off an arrow, and instantly reloaded the bow. The arrow barley missed Victoria's knee, cutting the fabric of her mother's dressed but not hitting the skin. "Try anything and I won't miss," Alison said.

Victoria sighed before heading back to the car, followed closely by the rest of the adults. Once the car was out of sight, Alison relaxed and retrieved the arrow that she had fired off.

The pair moved back into the house and settled back down in Lydia's room. "So that was your family in hunter mode," Lydia said.

"Yeah, that was it," Alison said.

"So, before you get back to your story, I saw and thought you and Scott might want to do it," Lydia said, handing her a different section of the book she had showed Alison earlier.

"I'll definitely talk to him about it. I'm up to it but I don't know if he is," Alison responded before heading back into her tale.

/\/\/\/\

Morning came and the two boys arrived. As soon as Scott was through the door, Alison engulfed him in a hug and gave him a big kiss. "I'm glad to see you made it through the night," Scott said.

"Well, it wasn't without incident, but otherwise it was good," Alison replied.

"Her parents showed up, but we got them off our backs for the time being. I doubt they will do anything while we are here as I would just get them arrested for trespassing and what not," Lydia informed the group.

"So you are all caught up?" Stiles asked.

"Yep," Lydia said, turning around and leading them to her room. "Okay, so, we are all part of Scotts pack, but because none of us are werewolves, we can't give him the power boost, at least normally. I have found a ritual we can do to give Scott the power boost he would get but also stay human, or whatever I am." Lydia handed the book over the Scott who quickly read it over before passing it to Stiles.

"Okay, this seems cool," Stiles said as he finished looking over it.

"Okay, so at least myself and Stiles will do this. Alison has something she want to talk to Scott about before she makes a decision about this, so I'll let you two talk," Lydia explained as she got the book back from Stiles and passed it to Alison.

Alison got up and dragged Scott to another section of the house, just far enough away from Lydia's room so that the inhabitants couldn't hear the conversation. "Okay, I am completely comfortable doing the power ritual with you, but I would prefer to do this, if you are comfortable with it," Alison explained before giving the book to Scott.

Scott looked it over before his eyes went large. "That would be a commitment," Scott said.

"A commitment that I am more than willing to do. I would love to do it actually," Alison stated.

Scott took a deep breath and looked over the ritual again. "What would it mean for you?" Scott asked.

"For me, I would get a power boost like the other ritual, but it would also mean that my parents would be declaring war on the pack by trying to take me back. Beyond that, I would be your second, and it would also mean that someday I could become a werewolf if I wished," Alison answered.

"Are you sure you're ready for this, this is a big step," Scott stated.

"Yes, beyond ready," Alison replied.

"Well then, we shall do this, my Alpha Female," Scott commented, a big grin on his face.

Alison squealed and jumped Scott, giving him a very heated kiss. Scott kissed back strongly, grabbing Alison and pushing her back towards the wall. Alison hit the wall a little harder than intended, causing a bang that could be heard throughout the house.

"You two had better not be having sex in the hallway of my house," Lydia yells from her room.

Scott and Alison started laughing, breaking apart. Scott grabbed Alison's hand and pulled her back to Lydia's room, both of them still cackling about Lydia's comment.

Arriving back, Lydia asked, "So, I guess he agreed?"

"Yes he did, and I will say, no clothes got removed before you yelled at us, so no worries," Alison replied.

"Well then, your ritual is probably the first priority, and we should do it soon, very soon," Lydia said.

"Will someone fill me in on what Scott and Alison are going to do?" Stiles said, finally getting into the conversation.

"I'm going to be the Alpha Female of the pack when all is said and done," Alison said.

"And what does that mean?" Stiles asked.

"I am the second in command for the pack, I would gain a power boost…" Alison stared to explain before Scott cut her off.

"Basically, she would be my mate, my wife," Scott finished the explination.

* * *

There you go, please, tell me what you think


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, sorry this took so long, but ECCC kicked my butt and I loved it. I ended up watching all of 3b and season 4 of Teen Wolf, and I really enjoyed them. As you'll see this chapter, I'm going to start bringing in characters and concepts from 3b and combining it with season 2, where this fic takes place and I'm then putting my own twist on it. I hope you guys enjoy this.

* * *

"WIFE!?" Stiles yelled out.

"Essentially," Scott replied.

"No, she becomes more than just your wife, which she will be, but Alison would also become the second in command for the pack. This would mean that anyone threatens her; it's an act of war against the pack. It will also make it so any werewolf that tries to hurt her is considered to be basically breaking the foundations of werewolf law," Lydia explained.

"How the hell did you know that?" Scott asked.

"Am I the only one that remember that Lydia has a genius IQ and is nearly as good at research as I am, but some of those things I didn't know, where did you find them, and how did you find them so quickly," Stiles replied.

"She's been pouring over all of the books that I brought with me from the Argents, so she had more specialized resources than you have had," Alison explained.

"Wait, you referred to your parents as the Argents," Scott pointed out.

"Yes, well, once we do the ritual, I will be a McCall, I figured I should start referring to myself that way, at least with the pack," Alison stated.

There was an air of silence after the statement as the group seemed to work through where to go from there.

"Is there anything that we'll need to do the ritual?" Scott asked.

"No, nothing special, though we'll need a secluded place, but either my place or Scott's place should work, as long as there is no one there that isn't in the know," Lydia answered.

"My mom should be at work tonight, so my place would be a good place to do the ritual," Scott replied.

"I will say, it might be a good idea to introduce your mother to the supernatural. We can't always go to Deaton with our injuries, so it would be a good idea to have someone in the hospital to take care of us when the need arises," Lydia explained.

Scott sat and thought about it for a minute before he said, "If it comes to it we'll tell her, but I don't want to drag her into this unless we have to."

"Okay, I might not agree, but I think it's your call since it is your mother," Lydia replied.

"Now, we need to head to school. Act as normal as possible, and protect each other," Scott ordered.

/\/\/\

"Get up, you'll be late to school," a voice yelled through the door.

Kira groaned and pulled herself out of bed. It was going to be her first day at Beacon Hill High. "I'm getting ready now," Kira yelled back as she actually got out of bed.

/\/\/\/\

Lydia, Stiles, Alison and Scott arrived at school together, barging through the front doors with an air of solidarity around them that drew the attention of most everyone at the school. Things had changed in the group, and people knew it, giving the pack a wide berth in the hallway.

"Okay, keep track of each other during the day. Lydia, protect Alison; she's in the most danger today. We'll meet up by the bench at the end of the day and then go set up the ritual," Scott ordered quietly before the group dispersed for the day.

/\/\/\/\

The day went smoothly for the majority of the day, though Lydia got out early, having no 6th period that day, the teacher being out without a substitute. Lydia decided to go wait by the bench. She was soon joined by a girl she hasn't met before.

"You new?" Lydia asked.

"Yeah, this is my first day, and somehow I don't even have my last class today," Kira responded.

"Well, I hope you are enjoying the school," Lydia told Kira.

"It's been okay so far, I'm Kira by the way," the girl told Lydia.

"Lydia Martin," Lydia responded with.

"Nice to meet you. I saw you this morning, it seemed like your one of those popular kids everyone respects," Kira said.

Lydia let out a laugh, "I don't think there is enough money in the world to make Stiles one of the popular kids."

"Then why do you hang out with him, I can tell you are one of the popular girls," Kira commented back.

"Honestly, a lot has happened in the last year that has caused me to rethink my priorities when it has come to who I hang out with. A year ago, the thought of hanging out with Stiles would be laughable, but things have changed a lot," Lydia replied.

"It seems like you've had an interesting year," Kira said.

"Yeah, that to say the least," Lydia commented.

The pair continued to talk until the bell rang. Soon enough, the pair was joined by the rest of the McCall pack. "Well, who is this?" Stiles asked as he approached, Scott and Alison holding hands right behind him.

"This is Kira, it's her first day. We both had our last class off since our teacher is out and they couldn't find a replacement. We have just been hanging out while waiting for the school day to end. Kira, this is Stiles, and the two behind him are Scott and Alison," Lydia replied.

"Well it's nice to meet you Kira, and I hope to see you around, but we have a very busy afternoon," Stiles said, shaking Kira's hand.

"Well, good luck with whatever you guys are doing, and I'll guess I'll see you guys around," Kira told the group as they headed their separate ways.

* * *

There you go, tell me what you think. Next chapter will be the ritual.


	5. Chapter 5

So hey guys, here's another chapter, and like i promised, it's the ritual. Also I've done more world building, which i think at this point I can say that this will be very AU. Also, I connected it to some real world stuff that I did 10 minutes of research on, and then twisted a little, so just a warning, may not be accurate overall.

Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

The teens ended up hanging out and doing homework at Scott's house until his mother leaves for her night shift. As soon as she was out the door, Lydia took command. "Okay guys, we'll need a knife that is sharp enough to easily cut flesh, as well as some space. Do you ever clean your room Scott," Lydia ordered, the last comment making Scott sheepish.

Stiles rushed off towards the kitchen while Scott and Alison cleared enough space for the Ritual. All the while, Lydia sat on Scott's bed and started talking, "Okay, as I did more research and this requires an officiator, or as the book puts it, a priestess. The priestess can't be a werewolf and can never become a werewolf, so basically another type of supernatural being that wishes to be a part of the pack. By being the priestess, it will bring me into the pack, and designate me specifically as the priestess for the pack. From what I have been able to find, most packs have stopped using priestess since around the dark ages where most of the supernatural races went their separate ways and some even had wars."

About halfway through the speech, Alison and Scott stopped working and just stared at Lydia, who finally looked up away from the book with the ritual in it once she had stopped talking. "What!?"

"How the hell did you figure all of that out? I've read through all of those books and didn't find any of that information," Alison said.

"Well, it's all in these books, just spread out and you have to make some connections. This one," Lydia starts off, holding up the book with the ritual in it, "mentions a priestess as an officiator, but doesn't mention any more about it. You move over to the book on pack structure that your ancestor wrote, and he talks about the kelles in the pack, women in the pack who were both warriors and officiators. If you know your history, you know that kelles were the warrior women and priestesses of a shrine to the goddess Brigit at Kildare. Now, as mentioned as one of the other journals you brought back, the priestesses of this said shrine were secretly supernatural being. The kelles were also briefly mentioned as a handwritten not in one of the other books stating that they are never werewolves, but always a key part of the pack," Lydia explained to the group.

Scott and Alison just stared at Lydia for a couple seconds. Stiles walked in on the scene and just smiled, "Remember, she has a genius level intellect."

The group all seemed to compose themselves. "Okay, I need you two to stand opposite each other and then follow my instructions," Lydia instructed the couple.

Once everyone was set up, Lydia started the ceremony, "Here we stand, looking to form a union between Scott McCall, the Alpha of the McCall pack, and Alison Argent, of the Argent family of Hunters." As Lydia spoke the words, a circle of blue light formed around Alison and Scott.

Lydia turned to Scott and said, "Do you, Scott McCall accept Alison Argent as your equal?"

"I do," Scot Replied.

"Do you commit to protecting Alison Argent from any danger the pack might bring upon her?"

"I do."

"Do you promise to forever commit yourself to Alison Argent?"

"I do."

"Cut your palm and let the blood drip," Lydia instructed, handing the knife to Scott. He follows the instruction, and his blood falls to the floor and forms itself into a web like patter within the circle.

Lydia then turned to Alison and said, "Alison Argent, do you reject your past and any family that may be left behind?"

"I do," Alison responded with.

"Do you commit yourself to protecting this past from any source, even if it's from your past?"

"I do."

"Do you commit yourself to Scott McCall fully, and accept all parts of him, even his werewolf form?"

"I do."

"Cut your hand," Lydia instructed Alison, passing her the knife.

Alison followed the instruction and let the blood fall to the ground. Once again, the blood forms into a web like pattern within the circle.

"These two are committee to each other and to the pack at large. We bring them together as the leaders of the pack, as well as welcoming Alison McCall into the McCall family. The Alpha's may kiss," Lydia ended with.

Scott and Alison kissed and the blue light completely encircled them. When the pair finally stopped kissing, the light faded to reveal the pair, each adorned with a new tattoo of a ring around their ring figure that led out into an identical web of lines that led up to their elbow.

When the pair opened their eyes, both of them had the vibrant red eyes of alphas. "What?" Scott asked, seeing Alison's eyes.

"That's normal, the eyes just signify that she's an Alpha, but she is also still human," Lydia responds with.

"So, how does it feel, married at 16?" Stiles asked with a laugh.

"It feels great," Scott replied with.

"I'm happy for you, definitely not my path," Stiles said, patting Scott on the back.

"Okay, so Alison is now protected without having one of us there, so what's next for tonight?" Lydia asked Scott.

"Well, we still have homework to finish, and we need to go to your house and find me some long gloves. I have a feeling I should hide this for the time being," Alison stated, pointing towards her new tattoo.

"Yeah, I have some ideas of things we could do with it. Let's go, you can stay at my place again tonight. My mom is at a conference for the next couple of days. We'll find you a place to stay until then," Lydia replied.

"If you told your mom the truth she would probably let Alison stay," Stiles responded with.

"Really, she would let Alison stay after I just had a supernatural marriage with her," Scott said loudly.

The door opened to reveal his mother, "What's going on Scott?"

* * *

Okay, there you go. Next chapter will be the group explaining things to Scott's mom. tell me what you think


	6. Chapter 6

Here's the next chapter. I am still doing more mythos expanding. I hope you guys enjoy it

* * *

"Um, mom, what are you doing home, don't you have work?" Scott asked hesitantly, shocked at his mother standing in the doorway.

"The sheriff got a call about strange lights from the house, not enough for him to send an officer, so he called me. Now, would you mind telling me what you've been up to, and is that blood on the floor?" Melissa responded with, drawing everyone's attention to the floor, which is now adorned with Alison and Scott's blood, splayed out in a circle, with 6 lines converging together in the middle.

Lydia knelt down and ran her hand over the symbol. "It's fused into the wood," she said.

"What the hell were you guys doing that fused blood into the wood?" Melissa asked.

"A Bonding Ritual," Lydia replied with.

"A What!? What have you guys gotten into," Melissa stated.

"I think it's time to tell her, Scott. And when I say that, I mean about everything that's going on," Lydia told her Alpha.

Scott let out a sigh before turning to his mother. "What I'm about to tell you is unbelievable, but also is completely true," Scott prefaced his story with, getting a look of scrutiny from his mother. "I'm a werewolf."

The statement sat there, receiving a disbelieving look from his mother. "You should just show her Scott," Stiles yells out.

Scott nods, transforming into his werewolf visage. He heard a gasp from his mother. After making sure his mother got a good look, Scott reverted back to his normal face. "When did this happen?"

"The night before the school year started," Scott replied.

"So, what does this have to do with the strange lights?" Melissa asked.

"I'll take it from here," Lydia opened with, "as I said before, we were doing a bonding ritual, specifically designating the second alpha of the pack, or to put it in non-werewolf terms, marrying the boss to his love, thus marking them as equal."

"You got married!?" Melissa yelled.

"Well, sort of," Scott replied before Lydia cut him off.

"Don't sugar coat it Scott, you got married. So, Melissa, may I introduce you daughter in law in every respect except for actual law, Alison McCall."

"It's nice to have you join the family, though what do you mean not by law," Melissa responded.

"Well, the way we did it, anyone within the supernatural community will recognize it, as that is where we need it to be recognized right now, but we haven't gone through the legal proceedings to get them officially married. Before you ask, we need it recognized in the supernatural world because Alison parents are werewolf hunters, and they do have a code. With this, they can't do anything to force Alison to go home without breaking their code, which if they do, we are prepared to report them to the other Hunter families," Lydia explained in one fail swoop.

Melissa moved into the room, sitting down on the bed. "That's a lot to take in. I'm guessing that Alison needs a place to stay, from your story."

"Yeah, I can stay with Lydia for the next couple days till her mother gets back, but after that I'm going to need to find a place," Alison said.

"Well, you can stay here," Melissa replied. "Though I would prefer if you guys didn't do anything while I am around."

"Thank you very much Melissa," Alison said, giving Ms. McCall a hug.

"Now, there are some things that I need to discuss with my pack, and don't you need to be at work?" Scott told his mother.

"Yes, I do. Take care, and be careful," Melissa said, gathering her stuff and heading out of the house.

"So, Alison is now my Alpha female. What's next?" Scott asked Lydia.

"Well, not tonight, but soon we need to bring Stiles officially into the pack with the ritual. We also need to make things clear to both the Argents and the Hale pack that we are not to be messed with. We also need to take care of the Kamina, who also happens to be Jackson. I think that about sums up what's we need to take care of, well, then there's cleaning your floor," Lydia replied with.

"Actually, I think we could use it as a pack symbol," Alison piped up with, drawing confused looks from everyone. "Derek has the triskelion, which sort of symbols his back, and then every hunter family has a symbol that defines them. We could use this as a symbol to define our pack."

"I think that is a good idea to use this as a symbol, but I still need to clean the floor," Scott replied.

"Well, if the blood is actually fused into the wood like Lydia theorized, then you won't be able to simply clean the blood out of the wood, you would have to replace to wood itself," Stiles informed the group.

"I'll talk with my mom about it once she gets back from work. Right now, I think our priority should be figuring out as much about the Kamina as we can. We also need to run interference between Derek and Jackson as much as possible," Scott stated.

"I'll go through all the books Alison brought with her, see if I can find anything. I would also like to see if we can figure out what I am," Lydia told the group.

"Of course Lydia," Stiles replied, "Would you mind if I joined you in going through those books."

"Yeah, here, you can go back through the ones I've already read, to see if I missed anything. We should also see what other books on the supernatural we can get our hands on. Alison, what other hunter families do you know of, since you threatened reporting your parents to one of the other families," Lydia said.

"Well, there are the Calaveras in Mexico, who are very strict about the code, but I don't know how well they would react to my switching sides. The one I was thinking of going to are the Vastils in Seattle," Alison stated.

"Why would a major hunter family be in Seattle?" Lydia asked.

"Even though vampires are a myth, there are still a bunch of supernatural species who are weaker in direct sunlight, so a place that is near constant overcast is perfect for them," Alison said.

"What would make this family different from other hunter families?" Stiles asked.

"They are more about protecting people who don't know about the supernatural than destroying the supernatural. They have been known to work with good intentioned supernatural in order to save people. I figure I would go to them if my parents pushed the boundary, and go to the Calaveras if things got dire," Alison told the group.

* * *

There you go guys, I have no idea what next chapter will be, so it may be a bit before it comes out. Tell me what you thought of this chapter though.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, I'm actually kind of surprised that I managed to get this out as quickly as I did, since when I got the last chapter out, I had no idea what I was going to do for this one, but, alas, here it is, and I hope you guys enjoy it. This feels to me to be the culmination of various things from the last couple chapters. And A major note, until further notice, I can't got back and watch over the episodes for reference as my Amazon Prime Plus free trial ended. I'm using the wiki as much as I can, but if I get something blatantly wrong in a non-intentional way (there will be some things I mess up since I'm doing some combining of 2 and 3b), just roll with it and I am very sorry.

* * *

The next day came too soon for the McCall pack, as most of them stayed up until late in the night, though the activities that kept each member varied. Stiles and Lydia had both been up going through the books that Alison managed to bring with her, though they both did it in the confines of their own room. Alison and Scott on the other hand, they were more interest in each other.

The pack entered the school as a group, radiating a social power that dominated the show they had made yesterday. Everyone noticed them instantly, and soon enough, everyone was talking about how something big had happened with them, something had changed. Even if Lydia wouldn't have guessed it a year ago, the pack was instantly top dog of the school, and they had to do nothing.

Inside the crowd who were focused on the McCall pack were Isaac and Erica. Being werewolves, instead of just drawing their attention, it demanded it in a way that was unsettling. "Something happened with them, something big. We need to talk to Derek now," Isaac told his fellow werewolf as he got ready to leave school before it even began.

"I agree we need to talk to Derek, but I don't feel it's that necessary to just rush off. Shouldn't we observe them, figure out how exactly things have changed," Erica countered.

"I definitely think this is big enough that Derek needs to know now. You stay and watch, report after school," Isaac offered.

Erica just nodded before she headed off to her first class. Isaac quickly snuck off campus and made his way to the Hale house.

/\/\/\

Alison took a deep breath as she got out of her seat in science. In her hand was a summon from her grandfather, who also happened to be the principle of the school. Soon enough, she was outside the door leading to his office. With another deep breath, she went in.

"It's nice to see you again Alison," Gerard said as she entered.

"I was quite enjoying my absence," Alison commented back.

"Well, it's time for you to end this foolishness, or I might have to do something drastic," Gerard threatened.

"I would like to see you do something drastic against an alpha," Alison countered.

"Derek is your competition from what I understand. He won't save you, or McCall," Gerald returned.

"Oh trust me, Scott is an alpha," Alison clarified.

"How can you be so sure about that?" Gerald asked.

"Do you know of an Alpha female in a pack?" Alison questioned back. She only got a nod in reply, but that was enough for her to continue, "and you need to be an Alpha to get an Alpha female." Alison waited a second for the implication to start to sink in before she slowly pulled off her long gloves that she had on, first her clean arm, followed by the slow reveal of her newly tattooed arm. "I guess that for all intents and purposes, at least on the supernatural side of things, I am Alison McCall, the Alpha female of the McCall pack." Alison just sat back and watched as her grandfather's face cycled through a multitude of emotions, shock, disgust, confusion, disappointment and finally fear. "I guess you realize that I have all of the power in this conversation now, don't you," Alison commented.

"You seemed to have earned the upper hand for now," Gerard concedes.

"Yes, and if you push the pack, or try and get me back in any sneaky way, I will contact the Vastils," Alison laid her next card out on the table, invoking a sense of dread in her opposition. "If you every do an action that could be considered an act of war against the pack, which I will remind you is better at following the hunter's code than the Argent family of hunters is, I will go to the Calaveras, and I know you fear them."

"It seems you have us at a loss for now, do you have any requests?" Gerard asked, accepting this defeat.

"Leave the pack alone, and do your best to follow the code from now on," Alison stated before getting up and leaving, her head held high and a small, smug smile.

Gerard sat there for a couple minutes before stepping out of his office just enough to talk to Victoria at her desk. "I'm guessing it didn't go as you expected," Victoria commented.

"The situation is very different from what I expected, we will need to being all the heads together to talk about it," Gerard replied.

/\/\/\/\

Isaac arrived at the burnt corpse of the Hale house. Isaac could sense Derek inside the house. "Derek, something happened, we need to talk," Isaac yelled.

A couple minutes later, Derek Hale arrived outside, "What is it?"

"Something happened with McCall and his friend. Actually, by the vibes they were giving off, pack seems a more accurate term for what they are. Their very presence demanded our attention, it was strange," Isaac explained.

"Start from the beginning, what happened?" Derek commanded.

"I was talking with Erica before school and then they just came in, and drew everyone's attention. Scott was leading them, though Alison was right by his side. A step behind Alison was Lydia, and Stiles was just a step behind Scott. It may seem strange to say, knowing them as people, but Stiles felt the most out of place in the group, or at least that was what the wolf was telling me. Erica stayed to observe them during the school day," Isaac explained.

Derek took a couple of deep breaths, wracking his brain for what this could be. He couldn't come up with something off the top of his head. "Thanks for informing me, you did good. It seems like we'll have to pay McCall a visit tonight.

/\/\/\

The McCall pack entered the lunchroom as a group. While looking around for a spot, Lydia noticed Kira sitting alone. "Would you mind if I invited Kira over to sit with us?" Lydia asked.

"Yeah, though it means we'll have to keep the supernatural talk to a minimum," Scott said.

"I figure it's best to keep that talk low whenever we are in public, I think," Lydia commented.

The group nodded in agreement, the majority heading for the open table as Lydia headed towards Kira. "Hey, I noticed you were sitting alone. If you want to, you can join me and my friends," Lydia said.

"Really, that's very nice of you, but I wouldn't want to mess up your group dynamic. I saw you guys this morning, you guys are close," Kira replied.

"Trust me, you won't be messing anything up, we would be glad to have you," Lydia replied.

Kira relented and joined the pack for lunch, and fell into step with the group quickly, though she did feel included, she knew there was something special between the other four that she couldn't compare to.

* * *

There you have it. I find I'm laying the seeds for Kira really joining the group, a confrontation between the Hale pack and the McCall pack as well as some interesting issue for the Argent family to go over. I don't know which of these threads I'll get to next chapter, though I think there's a good chance for at least the Hale Vs McCall pack showdown, but no promises.


	8. Chapter 8

Somehow, an hour after the last chapter, I manage to have this one ready, which is super unusual for me, so yeah, here's the next one. None of what I thought it was going to be, the will most likely be some of next chapter, but my mind decided I need to write a scene between the pack and Melissa, so that's most of the chapter, have fun.

* * *

The rest of the day was rather uneventful for the McCall pack, and they gathered together, saying goodbye to Kira, before heading back to Scott's house. The group found that Melissa was home when they arrived. "Hey mom, how you holding up?" Scott asked as he entered the house, his pack not far behind.

Melissa let out a heavy sigh, looking up from the dining room table. "I guess everything started to sink in around 2PM when I woke up today," Melissa replied.

Scott pulled up the chair next to his mother and wrapped his arms around her. "How are you really doing?"

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Melissa asked.

"Because it's dangerous. Everyone who knows they become available as a target though we have some space right now, it won't last long. I didn't want you to be a target. Stiles figured it out before I did, he's the one that informed me that I was a werewolf. Alison comes from a line of werewolf hunters, though she didn't know about any of this until nearly the dance. Lydia was attacked during that dance, got bit by a werewolf, but didn't turn. There's another type of creature out there right now, called a Kamina, and Derek, who runs the other werewolf pack in town, though she was the Kamina, so we protected her since we knew it wasn't her, and that's how she found out. Each and every one of them isn't here because I told them on a whim, all of them were brought in by circumstances beyond me. While I honestly wish that they didn't know, since it would mean they would be safer, but I won't take back the fact they know or push them away now that the know, and I won't do that to you either," Scott explained to his mother, who started to cry with each sentence. Scott once again wrapped his arms around his mother.

It took a couple minutes for Melissa to calm down. "I can't believe I raised such a strong son. I'm proud of you, and I understand why you didn't tell me," Melissa said when she could speak somewhat clearly.

"Ms. McCall," Lydia started off.

"Melissa," Ms. McCall interrupted with.

"Melissa, you do have an amazing son, and he is an amazing leader. You should definitely proud of yourself," Lydia told the older woman.

Melissa smiled and got teary eyed once again, and choked out, "Thank you."

"Also, since you know what's going on, you probably could be considered as a member of the pack," Lydia added.

"Yeah, if you want to be, you can be a member of the pack. It doesn't mean that you have to be a werewolf or some other supernatural being. Stiles is a member, and he's still perfectly human," Scott agreed.

"You said it was dangerous, have you gotten hurt?" Melissa asked.

"Yeah, a handful of times. Being a werewolf includes faster healing, much faster, and if anything gets too bad, I go to Deaton. He called me out within a little while of my turning, he has been familiar with the supernatural long before I got bit," Scott told his mother.

"Well, I would love to be a member of your pack Scott, and it appears you need a dedicated healer that's closer to home, in case things get bad," Melissa told her son.

It was Scotts turn to start crying as he once again wrapped his mother up in a hug. "Thank you, you have no idea how much this means to me," Scott said.

"Welcome to the pack, Melissa," Stiles said, wrapping her up in a hug as soon as Scott let go.

"Thank you Stiles," Melissa replied with.

Lydia and Alison both gave their welcomes to Melissa as well. Once everyone had calmed down, Melissa said "I'm guessing you guys will be staying for dinner at least, I'm thinking of ordering pizza, if that's good with everyone?" She got affirmations from the teenagers and went off to order it.

"So, I was thinking about how to display our pack symbol, since it's kind of useless as a symbol if people don't see it," Alison commented.

"Why did you wait till my mom was out of the room to bring this up?" Scott asked.

"Well, cause my idea of us getting them as tattoos, wanted to float that idea out there before any adult got their hands on it," Alison said.

"Okay, I think that has merit, though we will bring it up with my mother. Now, have either of you found anything interesting in your research?" Scott asked.

"A lot of interesting stuff on my end, not too much on the relevant end though," Stiles commented.

"I found a bit on the Kamina, but it wasn't much help over all. Nothing we didn't know. On the other side of things, I found some interesting things that affects Alison," Lydia commented.

"What's up, is it anything bad?" Scott asked quickly, causing the group laugh at how concerned he got for Alison.

"No, nothing bad, but more of a definition on what you are now. It's referred to in one of the books as an Alpha human, a human who is also an Alpha in a werewolf pack. You definitely fit into that category. It says that you are a little more durable and a little stronger than a normal human, but nowhere close to that of an Alpha werewolf. You might be able to hold your own against a beta werewolf on your own though, especially with your skill," Lydia explained to her best friend.

"Speaking of training, I should start all of you guys on training how to actually fight," Alison stated.

"Sounds like a good idea, we can start tomorrow," Lydia responded.

"Well, the pizza is on the way," Melissa said as she reentered the room.

"That's great, and mom, I think it would be a good idea to come with me next time I head into work, talk with Deaton a little bit, as he has all the knowledge on the supernatural side of the healing arts. There are some poisons that work only on werewolves that you should probably be aware of at least, and he's the best person to pass that information along," Scott replied.

"That sounds like a great idea, now, you guys do have homework. Even though I'm part of the pack now, I'm still need to be a mother about certain things," Melissa said, causing groans from the rest of the pack.

* * *

Well, there you go, please tell me what you think. I have a feeling another chapter is going to follow this one at some point soon, but, as with the content of next chapter, no promises.


	9. Chapter 9

I guess I was right about this chapter coming quickly. Well, I hope you guys enjoy it.

* * *

The night wore on, as the pack took care of homework and research. It was nearing time for people to start heading back to their own homes when there was the sound of a car stopping in front of the house. Scott jumped up and quickly checked out the window. "It's Derek, and he brought his pack, prepare for a fight," Scott yelled out.

Alison was quick to her feet as she sprinted and got her bow along with one of the smaller crossbows, which she tossed over to Lydia, who clumsily caught it. "We'll work on that," Alison commented as she positioned herself at one of the front facing windows, with Scott at the other.

Stiles moved protectively around Melissa as she made her way upstairs and out of the possible battle zone. He grabbed the baseball bat off of Scott's floor and headed back to the rest of the pack. "Scott, Scott, Scott, I heard something confusing, so why don't you step out so I can get some clarification," Derek yelled at the house.

Scott looked over at Alison, giving her a nod, before looking back at Stiles and Lydia, who are a couple steps back, and nodded to them. Alison yanked the door open, her bow drawn and aimed at anything that may come lunging in. After a half second, she moved a half step to the right to allow Scott through the door, before following him out, her bow never leaving the group of werewolves that stood in the driveway. Stiles was the next out, with Lydia following right behind.

"I'm impressed, that was pretty good for a group with no training. I can also sort of feel what you were talking about Isaac, there is defiantly something that has changed. So, what happened?" Derek said.

"Well, let's just say, you are no longer the only Alpha in town," Scott said as he transitioned into his werewolf form, showing off his recently required red eyes. Alison smiled before blinking once, turning her eyes to match Scotts, showing off her Alpha eyes.

"How is that even possible?" Derek asked, his voice faltering in awe.

"Something that you can never do, you see, it only works when a pack includes a non-werewolf supernatural," Lydia commented.

"Let me introduce the McCall pack, Derek, though you already know most of us. I would like to point to my beautiful Alpha Female, Alison McCall, or at that's what she is for us supernaturals," Scott said mockingly.

Erica let out a low growl and looked ready to charge the pack on the steps. Derek stuck his arm in front of her, "You wouldn't last 10 seconds against them now." Derek turned back to the porch, "It seems like we are at an impasse. We'll leave this for tonight, but we need to sit down and talk about how we are going to interact with each other in the near future."

"I still have your number, I'll contact you when I have time to do that," Scott told Derek.

Derek just nodded in response, as he herded his pack into the car and away from the McCall house. Once the car was out of sight, the McCall pack relaxed and moved back inside. "Mom, it's clear, managed to get out of that without a fight," Scott yelled up the stairs.

Melissa came rushing down and wrapped her son up. "I saw it from the window, you did great."

"Thank you mom, but it seems to be time for the pack to part ways for the day," Scott told the group. They all said their goodbyes, heading to where ever they call home at the time, as Scott and Alison made their way up to his room for the night.

/\/\/\/\

The group once again met up and entered the school together, and got a similar, but slight less intense reaction to their entrance. The group split off and went towards their individual classes.

The first half of the day was uneventful. Lunch time arrived and Lydia once again managed to get Kira to join them. "So, how are classes going for you Kira?" Stiles asked.

"They seem to be going just fine. Nothing seems too hard. How are they for you guys?" Kira responded.

"Well, in the group we have number one and two in the school as far as grades go, so we are doing fine. If you ever need help, you just have to ask, they'll be happy to help," Scott informed the new girl, making a gesture to Stiles and Lydia.

"You're the top two in the school. I figured there would be a rivalry or something between number one and number two," Kira replied with.

"Well, for one, until about 5 months ago, I don't think Lydia here even knew I existed. I've also know she was smarter than me for a long time, I think I figured it out somewhere in fourth grade. I've had a long time to accept the fact I am second best," Stiles remarked.

Kira couldn't help but smile as Lydia gave an overdramatic humph. "Well, other than the fact you've been biting at my heels when it comes to that top spot for years, there was nothing interesting about you," Lydia teased back.

"What changed?" Kira asked.

"Well, for one, Scott over there, who has been Stiles' best friend for basically their entire life, finally got good at lacrosse. Then the little bird beside him started to show an interest. That was your first day if I remember correctly. I became a very quick friend with Alison, and she wanted to be around Scott, so I had to start hanging out with Scott, and thus, I had to start hanging out with Stiles. From there, I started to get to know him, and he wasn't as bad as I thought he would be," Lydia explained.

"So Alison is the reason you guys are a group now?" Kira asked.

"Among other things, but she was a big force," Scott said as he reached down and grabbed Alison's free hand.

* * *

Well, tell me what you guys think.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys, sorry it took a bit, but it's reaching the end of the school year, so that's been busy. Here's the next chapter, and I'm pretty sure I know where the following chapter will go, so hopefully that will come quickly.

* * *

Mr. Deaton looked up from his work as he heard the bell by the door chime. "Melissa is everything all right. Do I need to make any adjustments to Scott's shifts?" Deaton instantly said.

"No, no, everything there is fine. The other night I was brought in on Scott's condition," Melissa replied with, putting an emphasis on 'condition.'

"I imagine you have some questions, why don't we head into the back and I can answer as much as I can," Deaton told Melissa as he held the gate open.

Melissa walked in and the pair walked to the doctor's room in the back. "My first question is how you found out?" Melissa asked.

"I knew almost instantly. I've been around the supernatural for a long time, and so Scott's first shift after his transformation, I noticed the change in how he interacted with the animals. I just put two and two together from there," Deaton explained. "You trying to figure out why he didn't tell you till now?"

"No, he explained that rather well. He told me that he never told anyone on a whim, but for each one of them, circumstances required him to tell them. I was wonder what your circumstances were," Melissa admitted.

"I would say, for most supernatural that is the case," Deaton comments. "So, how much do you know about the whole situation?"

"A fair bit, Scott has been very honest with me, though there are some of the things they talk about, which I don't think they completely comprehend," Melissa admitted.

"Oh, now you have me intrigued," Deaton comments after a moment of silence.

"What's a pack symbol?" Melissa asks after another second.

Deaton stood there for a second, before regaining his composure, "I was not expecting that out of a new pack so soon. A pack symbol is something used to mark territory so that other packs know who own what, it's similar to gang graffiti, though generally used more sparingly."

"Then why do they want to get tattoos of their pack symbol if it's meant for property?" Melissa responds with.

Once again Deaton had to take a second before responding. "That might not be a pack symbol they are talking about then. Can you tell me how they came about this symbol?"

"It was the night I found out. They had done a bonding ritual between Scott and Alison, making her Alpha Female of the pack, or something. I'm still fuzzy on that, but when they were done, the blood used in the ritual make the symbol they want to use on the floor, fused into the wood," Melissa explained.

"That wouldn't be just a pack symbol that would be a pack coat of arms. Now, the thing you need to understand is that all supernatural creatures are created by the differing effects of an energy, most commonly thought of as magic. Something noticed in the last couple hundred years is that this energy is at least partially sentient, and will provide certain things to supernaturals. One of those things, for packs deemed worthy, is a coat of arms. It's something significant, it elevates a pack to a clan, which in werewolf culture is much more significant. They are getting one way earlier than most clans do, by a lot, it means they are something big," Deaton explained to a shocked Melissa.

"So, I should let them get the tattoos?" Melissa asked, raising her hand to rub her shoulder gently.

"Yes, though Scott will have to be done here. His body will just metabolize the ink, so I'll have to do a specially process to get it to stay," Deaton explained. "Now, what else do you want to know?"

"Well, I have signed on as the pack healer, and Scott told me you know a lot about this type of stuff, which is why I came in the first place," Melissa said.

"Ah, yes, I have had to heal those teens on a couple of occasions. I have a couple books on the uses of these herbs, and how to take care of them that I can pass onto you now, I'll have to get a couple other books out of storage that I haven't needed to use since I was learning," Deaton said, as he made his way around the room, picking out said things.

Melissa grabbed the handful of books and basic herbs from Deaton and said, "Thank you, if you need anything from me, let me know."

"Will do, have a nice day Melissa," Deaton responded with.

/\/\/\/\/

Lydia sat in the final class of the day as her teacher had just returned from being sick. "Now, class, I had meant to give this assignment out Tuesday, but alas, that didn't happen for obvious reasons. Sadly, this project has a strict deadline that can't be moved, so as a compromise, I'll be teaming you up instead of having this be a solo project," The teacher explained to the class.

Lydia zoned out, waiting for her name to be called. "Lydia," she finally heard called, followed by "Kira." The two girls looked at each other, grin's plastered over their faces.

As soon as they were allowed to, the two girls started to strategize, ending out on a plan to meet up after school at Lydia's house.

/\/\/\

Much to their surprise, Scott and Alison had the trip home, at least, to themselves. Arriving back, Scott entered and called out, "Mom, we're home."

"In the back yard," Melissa calls out.

The pair walks out to find Melissa covered in dirt working on planting the herbs Deaton gave her. "I see you went to see Deaton today," Scott comments.

"Yes I did, he was most helpful. I actually need to talk to all of you about pack stuff at some point soon, where's everyone else?" Melissa responded with.

"Stiles had to go check on his dad and grab some stuff from his house before coming over and Lydia is doing a group project meeting at her house, and then she's coming over with the last of my stuff. We're supposed to start on their training tonight," Alison informed Melissa.

"Okay, I'll have some stuff to bring up to the pack at dinner then. Until then, you two go work on homework," Melissa commanded.

* * *

There you go, I hope you guys enjoy it.


	11. Chapter 11

Here's the next chapter, and as those who follow my tumblr, this chapter sets up the companion fic that I will be posting the first chapter to along with this. It will be called the Waldorf Hunter Family, and it is a Teen Wolf/Gossip Girl crossover, and will not be required reading for this fic, but the two fics will cross over with each other, and will be running concurrent with each other.

On to other news, I am moving in a couple of days, and I have no idea how long it will be till we get the internet up, so that may impede me viewing your comments and review, but fear not, I will see them as soon as I can.

Anyways, have fun with this chapter.

* * *

Gerard stood in front of the major members of the Argent Hunter family. "As many of you know, one of our own has defected over the McCall pack," he started the meeting, causing murmurs to spread out through the crowd. "Now, there are some complications that have come up that have prevented our retrieval of her."

Victoria stepped in at this point. "The head of what we assumed was a loose pack of non-werewolves lead by an Omega has turned out to be a tightly bound pack headed by an Alpha, with Alison, my daughter being the Alpha female of the pack," Victoria informed the group, causing a massive uproar.

It took the blood members of the Argent family a couple minutes to settle the crowd down. "Now, this is a rather unprecedented situation. On top of that, Alison has gotten the contact information for some of the more sympathetic hunter families, and is threatening to bring them down on us. Now, we are here to discuss our options," Gerard added in.

The crowd started to talk amongst themselves for a couple minutes before one of the men in the crowd yelled out, "Didn't the Waldorf family have to go through this years ago?"

"I had completely forgotten about that, but it doesn't help us much, as the Waldorf's don't talk to any hunter family anymore," Chris told the group.

"Well, they should still have all the information in their journals," Gerard said.

"And the Waldorf's are never giving those up. When they left the game, they said they would never give that knowledge to anyone," Chris reminded the group.

"Then we take it. We need that knowledge," Gerard states, causing some commotion in the crowd.

"You are talking about attacking another Hunter Family," Chris challenged.

"You said it yourself, they left the game, they are no longer a Hunter Family," Gerard countered.

"Christ," Victoria whispered, taking her husband's hand in her own. "He's right, we need that information. This is our daughter we are talking about," she continued.

"So, it has been decreed. A team will head out tonight for New York. I expect you to have those books by tomorrow evening," Gerard commanded, as the crowd started to disperse.

Chris shook his head in disgust and slipped his way out of the room. He headed out of the house, and found a place where he couldn't be overheard. Taking out his phone, Chris dialed a number he hadn't called in years and prayed it hadn't changed. "Eleanor, a situation has come up that you need to be aware of," Chris said when the person on the other end picked up.

/\/\/\/\

The rest of the pack started to trickle into the McCall house soon enough. First was Stiles, who only had to go check in on his dad, so arrived only a half hour after Scott and Alison had arrived home. The three got to work on their homework. Lydia joined later in the evening, after finishing her work with Kira.

Once homework was done, the whole pack came together for a dinner made by Melissa. "So, I talked to Deaton today, and he gave me some interesting information. First off what you guys were talking about with a Pack Symbol. I talked to Deaton, and he said it's more likely that you guys have been given a Pack Coat of Arms. It gives you guys a bit of distinguish in the werewolf culture," Melissa brought up as everyone ate.

"So, they are closer to the Hunter's Marks that different Hunter Families have?" Alison asked.

"I don't know much about Hunter Families to say," Melissa responded with. "Though, Deaton does agree with the Tattoo idea, which I did hear." Scott let out a groan. "It's okay Scott, I don't blame you for thinking of keeping that from me, I am your mom after all, the idea of a tattoo is usually scary us. Deaton did say that you will need to see him for your tattoo, your body would have metabolized the ink if you did it normally," Melissa explained.

"Okay, that sounds great. Tonight we should do the Stile's bonding, so he's safe as well," Lydia brought up, and the rest of the pack quickly agreed. Melissa ended up having to go to work that evening, so once again it was just the teenagers of the pack doing the ritual. The ritual by itself was very similar to the one they did to bring Alison into the pack, though the wording was different. By nights end, Stiles was officially a member of the pack.

/\/\/\

"So, now we're not the only pack in the area?" Isaac asked his Alpha.

"Yeah, Scott somehow became an Alpha, and that means we share this town, at least, if we don't want to be in a war," Derek explained.

"Yeah, war would be bad," Isaac replied.

"Really, I think we could beat them," Erica pipes up with.

"Really Erica, Alison already beat you, and now she is more powerful by herself, and has a larger pack behind her. They would destroy us," Derek responded with. "The best we can hope is that none of us piss them off."

"Really, you are older than him, and have years of experience on him, how is he more powerful?" Erica yelled at Derek.

"The fact that he managed to become an Alpha without having to kill an Alpha means he is inherently powerful. Add to that he has found and bound a mate, he is stronger than me. Alison by herself has gotten a power boost, making her stronger than any of you. Fear the McCall pack, and stay out of their way," Derek warned.

The lights in the old subway station started to flicker, putting everyone there on edge. "What's going on Derek?" Isaac asked cautiously.

"I don't know, but be on your guard," Derek told the group, shifting into his werewolf form.

The lights in the tunnel go completely out, and the Oni appear.

* * *

There you go, hope you enjoyed it, and tell me what you think either way.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey people, sorry this took so long. For one, instead of the expected week, it took us 3 and a half weeks to get internet at the new house, so that was very annoying. also, I was running into a bit of writers block in trying to figure out what to do with this chapter specifically, but then I got caught up on season 5, and fell in love with Tracey, so she's going to appear in this fic, and I definitely had plans for her.

I will again point people towards the Waldorf Hunter Family, which is a companion fic to this one, and will be important at some point, but not quite yet. Until then, they will be running parallel.

So, here it is, I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Boyd was the first to awaken once the creatures left. He rose groggily from his place on the stairwell, a vantage point he was using to observe the conversation that was going on before the attack. Boyd stood and looked down upon the scene and saw the rest of his pack lying on the ground.

Boyd rushed down and started to shake everyone awake. Derek was the next to get up, letting out a loud groan of pain as he stood. Isaac and Erica soon followed both also admitting groans of pain. "What were those?" Isaac asked.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling they are trouble," Derek replied with.

/\/\

The next day started out like the previous couple, the pack heading into the school building together. Though this morning had something that disrupted it from being a reflection of the previous days, a voice called out through the crowded school hallway, "Lydia."

The girl in question stopped and turned around to see Tracey standing there. Lydia turned back to the group and said, "I'll catch up with you guys in a couple minutes." Then Lydia turned back and walked over to Tracey. "Hey," Lydia said quietly.

"Hey, it seems you've found new friends," Tracey stated, venom in her voice.

"Kind of, but I don't want to leave you behind. The circumstances behind my new friend group have been hectic and dangerous, and I haven't wanted to pull anyone into it," Lydia explained.

Tracey gulped. "I didn't realize it was that big," Tracey commented.

"Honestly been life changing, and if you want me to tell you about it, I will do my best without revealing secrets that aren't mine to reveal, but it will be done where there aren't as many prying ears," Lydia said.

Tracey lowered her head, her eyes firmly planted on the ground, "Yes ma'am."

Lydia let out a huff, "Why do you always do that?"

"Do what ma'am?" Tracey asks.

"You always submit to me," Lydia said.

"I find it easier," Tracey told Lydia.

"Don't you feel restricted by it?" Lydia asked.

"No, quite the opposite ma'am," Tracey said, before the bell rang informing the girls they needed to get to class.

"We will talk more about this later, alone," Lydia told Tracey.

"Yes ma'am," Tracey responded with, before walking off to her class.

/\/\/

"What do you mean you couldn't get the books?" Gerard yelled into the phone.

"Sir, even if they aren't a hunter family anymore, they certainly have powerful friends. We lost two of our men already," the man on the other end said.

"Define lost," Gerard said, a cold anger permeating from him.

"Dead sir, dead," the person said.

"And where can I find their killer?" Gerard asked.

"Under the protection of the Waldorf family, and their large amount of money. I don't think we can touch them," the man said.

"Then we send more men, overwhelm them," Gerard said.

"Sir, this girl, killed Al with a pair of sewing scissors in a couple seconds from the account I've heard. And from what I understand, she's also human. We aren't going to take care of this problem with sheer numbers," the man countered.

"Well then, if you're so smart, figure out a way to get those books," Gerard said before slamming the phone down.

Victoria walked in, "Well, it seems that it didn't go as planned."

"It seems that the Waldorf family has more resources and a stronger will than we expected," Gerard replied with.

"They always had money behind them, so you should never doubt their resources," Victoria said.

"Yes, and apparently they also have a warrior in their service too," Gerard stated

/\/\/\/

Kira let out an exacerbated sigh and slammed her head into the table. "Come on, we still have to do this assignment," Lydia said, aloof as she looks over the various books. The table the two were at was covered in books.

Kira lifted her head slightly off the table and let out a groan. "Why did we have to choose such a complex subject?" Kira asked.

"Because you gave me that honor, and it looked interesting," Lydia responded coolly.

"I'm starting to realize that giving you the honor was a mistake. Why did you have to choose Werewolves as the mythological creature we had to study? I mean, it sounded easy, but I've found out that there's such a thing as too much information to go through," Kira complained.

"I thought it might be a challenge, and I do love a challenge," Lydia stated as she grabbed another book from the pile and opened it up.

"Yes, well, you should have warned me," Kira said.

"I'll remember that," Lydia told Kira as she checks her phone. "Well, it's seemed we have run out of time tonight, I have to head over to Scott's house. Meet again tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I guess. What do you guys do though?" Kira asked as she starts to pack up.

"A lot, it's not something I can really talk about," Lydia evades with.

"Well, you have fun," Kira said, slightly disappointed.

"Hey, I'll see if you can come hang. I will say you won't be let into everything, but you can certainly hang," Lydia tells Kira, making the girl smile.

"Thank you," Kira said as she left Lydia's house.

/\/\/\

Derek walked into the Animal Hospital. "Derek Hale, not exactly the face I was expecting to see in my place of business," Deaton says as he enters the front area of the shop.

"Well, you are the guy for supernatural information, and something attacked my pack last night," Derek responded with.

"Well, I'm going to need more than just it attacked you to give you anything, there are a number of people we both know who have no reservation in attacking you," Deaton replied with.

"Yes, and if I knew who or what was attacking my pack, I wouldn't be here right now. Would I?" Derek replied with.

"You have a point there, now, follow me into the back, and I'll see what I can do for you," Deaton said, walking into the back area.

* * *

Well, there you go, I hope you guys enjoyed it, and please tell me what you think


	13. Chapter 13

Okay, here you guys go, chapter 13. Now, I will be leaving on a cruise tomorrow morning, and will have no internet for a week, so you guys will have to wait at least that long for the next chapter of this.

Also, if you haven't notice, I alternate between putting out chapters of this and Waldorf Hunter Family.

* * *

"I have to say, you have managed to stump me. I do not know what kind of creature attacked your pack last night, and that by itself should be a cause of concern," Deaton told the werewolf as he scoured through his books looking for an answer.

"That's not good," Derek said.

"Yes, something outside of my expertise would definitely be a cause for concern," Deaton remarked.

/\/\/\/\/

"I think we should put together a party," Lydia said to the pack, causing almost all of them to snap their heads up to look at her.

"Lydia, do you remember. Every party we've ever been to has ended with some type of violence," Stiles blurted out.

"Okay, maybe party was a bad choice of words. A get together might be more applicable. Basically, Kira wants to come and hang out with all of us at some point outside of school, and I would also really like to reconnect with Tracey. I think having them over, along with any other people we can think of might be a good idea to have them over. It won't be big or anything," Lydia proposed.

"That actually sounds like a good idea. It also might be beneficial for us to have a night were the supernatural isn't involved," Scott agreed.

"I think I can make that happen. It's Friday today, maybe Sunday night if you can get ahold of them," Melissa suggested.

"I'll get ahold of Kira and Tracey, see if they are available, but that would actually be great if you are up for it," Lydia said.

"Getting to worry about you guys being normal teenagers for once, that would be nice for me," Melissa stated.

"So, it's decided then, I'll inform people," Lydia stated.

/\/\/\/\/\

For the McCall pack, Sunday came quickly, and soon enough the McCall house was ready for the small get together. The pack was all there a good half hour early to help set up. Right at one the doorbell rang for the first time. Lydia rushed over to the door and found Kira standing with a nervous grin on the other side.

"Please come in," Lydia said, taking the other girl's hand and dragging her in. "You should know basically everyone. I think the only one you wouldn't know is Ms. McCall, whose lovely house we are using for the get together."

"It's nice to meet you Ms. McCall," Kira said politely.

"Please, call me Melissa," she replied with.

Before Kira could respond, the doorbell rang again. Lydia ran off and opened the door to find Tracey on the other side. "Hey, I'm very happy you could make it," Lydia said as she dragged a second woman into the McCall house.

"Well then, I think some introductions are in order. Everyone, this is Tracey. Tracey, the lovebirds over there are Alison and Scott. Over there is Stiles, and then there is Kira. It looks like Ms. McCall has moved over to the kitchen," Lydia spewed off introductions.

The night wore on, and the party went on. The sun was starting to set when Lydia and Tracey found themselves sitting together in Scott's room. "For a boy's room, there seems to be a lot of feminine touches," Tracey commented as she looks around the room.

"Well, as much as I would have no issue with it if it was all Scott's stuff, most of its Alison's stuff. She's been living with Scott," Lydia stated.

"Really, her parents are allowing her to do that?" Tracy asked.

"No, that's part of what's been going on. Alison's dad threatened Scott if he kept dating Alison, but those two are in love, and I'm starting to think it's not that high school type of love, but like, full on love. They tried to have a relationship in secret, but eventually, it got too much for Alison, so she left and we've been hiding her out from her parents, sort of," Lydia explained.

Tracey sat there for a couple seconds, thinking over the information that was just provided to her. "You could have called me, I would have helped," Tracey stated.

Lydia wrapped Tracey up in a hug. "I know I could have, if things were that simple. There is a part of the story which we as a group have decided needs to stay on need to know for the time being. It's violent, and dangerous to all who know, so I hope you respect our decision with this, even if you don't like it," Lydia said.

"I respect it, though I wish you would tell me. I don't care the danger," Tracey stated, sinking into the hug.

"Yes, I know you won't, but I do care about you, and the danger this would put you in, I would blame myself for getting you involved if anything happened to you," Lydia told the other girl.

The conversation was stopped from going any farther by the doorbell ringing again. "Did you invite anyone else," Melissa yelled up from downstairs.

"No," Lydia replied nervously.

"Scott, you check the door, I'll cover you," Alison said, pulling a crossbow out of one of the hall closets.

Scott slowly opened the door to find Deaton on the other side. Scott waved him in before shutting the door. Alison noticed who it was before lowering her crossbow. "I wouldn't do that quite yet, some trouble may be following me," Deaton stated.

"Lydia, arm yourself," Alison called.

Lydia untangled herself from Tracy and pulled a pair of crossbows out from under the bed. Walking down the stairs, she threw one of them to Stiles, who caught it easily. Lydia then trailed her crossbow on the door. "Tracy, stay behind me. Kira, stay behind Stiles," Lydia ordered.

"What going on" Stiles asked.

"There was something that attacked Derek's pack a couple days ago, and he's been having me identify it. I figured it out from another pack in the area. Their called Oni, and they have been attacking every supernatural being around, and from what I've heard, you're all that's left on the list," Deaton explained. There was a half second pause after he was done speaking before the lights in the house went out.

* * *

Yes, I am kind of Evil to leave it there, and I'm not sorry. Can't wait to see all the angry comments when I get back


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys, here's the next chapter, which I'm sorry took so long to get out, but this was actually one of the harder chapters for me to write so far in this story, and I'm so glad I'm done with it so I can get onto writting the next chapter of Waldorf Hunter Family (Which is the fic I'm having the most fun writing right now). I hope you guys all enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Deaton turned around and pulled a vial of mountain ash out of his pocket and spread it out on the entry way. The ash snapped into place. "Wait isn't it only supposed to do that when the rest of the property is surrounded by mountain ash?" Scott asked slightly confused.

"It was one of the suggestions that Deaton gave me, thought it sounded good," Melissa said.

"Good job Ms. McCall," Stiles said.

"What's going on?" Tracey asked from her place clinging to Lydia.

"Life or death situation most likely. Just stay behind me, I'll protect you," Lydia replied with.

"Okay guys, check the house, make sure everything is covered. Get me a count of these guys," Scott ordered.

Stiles pulled back, making sure that Kira was behind him at all times, checking out the kitchen. Lydia moved off the stairs, Tracey wrapped around her arm as she heads towards the back door.

"I count one over here," Stiles yelled from his position.

"I got another one over here," Lydia yelled.

"And there are two up here, so there's probably four total. It seems that they are trying to cover every exit," Scott stated.

"What do we know about the Oni?" Alison asked Deaton.

"They are hunters for other supernatural beings. Also, they have no known weaknesses," Deaton said.

"Do we know what they've been looking for?" Scott asked.

"No, just that they haven't found it yet," Deaton replied.

"Okay, here's the plan. They are looking for something supernatural, right. Stiles, get everyone how isn't out of here and to someplace safe. The rest of us will hold up here. Alison, go with them if you can, they might need the protection," Scott ordered.

"Let me grab my bow," Alison said, passing the crossbow off to Melissa and heading up the stairs. She came back down a couple seconds later with her trusty bow and arrows. "Okay, Stiles, you cover the back. I'll lead," Alison ordered as she headed for the back door, "Tracey, Kira, follow me out."

"Why can't you come Lydia?" Tracey asked, still attacked to the other girl's arm.

"Cause I can't make it past the mountain ash, I'm supernatural, so it keeps me in," Lydia explained deftly.

"I'm staying here then," Tracey stated.

"No, Tracey, you have to go," Lydia ordered.

"I want to protect you," Tracey stated.

"You can't, but we can protect you, so go," Lydia ordered a little more softly this time. The statement hung in the air for a second or two before Tracey lowered her head and stepped over towards Stiles, who was waiting at the door.

"Okay, on the count of three, you guys run, and don't break the ash line when you do so. Just keep running," Scott stated before quickly turning to Deaton. "Is the shop empty?" Deaton just nodded in reply. "Okay, Stiles, your truck is nearby right?"

"Yeah, I should be able to get to it easily enough without having to wrap around," Stiles stated.

"Good, take everyone and head towards the vets office. Deaton, mom, you guys need to head out too," Scott finished.

"Okay dear, don't die. Call as soon as this situation resolves," Melissa told her son before walking over towards the back door followed by Deaton.

"Three… Two… One… Go" Scott counted down. As soon as "Go" was said, Stiles pulled open the door and sprinted out, his crossbow trailing on the closer of the two Oni. Right behind him was Tracey, Melissa and Deaton.

"Kira, what happened to Kira?" Stiles called out.

The girl in question was back at the barrier, being kept in. "What, what's going on," Kira franticly said.

"It seems you're a supernatural creature, the barrier is keeping you in," Alison stated.

"Get behind me Kira, Alison, the others need you," Lydia told the girl, pulling Kira so she was standing behind her. Alison nodded and rushed out the door, being able to go past the line of mountain ash.

"What do you mean I'm supernatural?" Kira asked.

"It means you're not human, which is not a bad thing. I'm not human either," Lydia replied.

"Well then, if I'm not human, what am I?" Kira asked.

"That's something to find out when we aren't in a life and death situation," Lydia told the other girl.

"What are the Oni doing?" Scott yelled.

"They seem to be leaving the other's alone, and it looks like they are in the clear. Now what?" Lydia replied, leveling her cross bow on the Oni nearest her.

"Well, the only thing to do right now is to wait it out. Let's hope they will leave us alone," Scott said.

"Deaton said they were hunters, I doubt they will leave us alone," Lydia stated.

"Yeah, you're right, but it's not like we have many options here right now," Scott told the group.

"Yeah, let's hope we can get out of this soon," Lydia said.

/\/\/\

The jeep drove up to the vet office, and all the humans piled out. The group made their way into the building. Once they were safely inside, Tracey spoke, "What the hell just happened?"

"Well, it seems that like every time we go to a get together of some type, something supernatural happened," Stiles commented.

"Is that the big secret Lydia was talking about?" Tracey asked.

"Yeah, it is," Alison stated.

"I think it's time for me to hear the whole story," Tracey said.

"Yeah, you've earned that right," Alison stated.

"Really, I earned it, I just ran," Tracey replied with.

"Well, you've found out about the supernatural. We have a rule where we won't tell anyone about it, because it instantly endangers them. If they find out about them on their own, mostly through encounters like this, we fill in all the gaps," Alison explained.

"So, you all know about the supernatural then?" Tracey asked the group.

"Yep. It was quite to shock to me when I found out though, and that wasn't too long ago," Melissa replied.

/\/\/\

While the humans of the pack were explaining things to Tracey, the rest of the pack where sitting tensely around the McCall house, having a similar conversation with Kira. "So, Scott's a werewolf, which is why he couldn't leave the house?" Kira questioned.

"Yeah," Scott replied simply.

"And you have no idea what Lydia is, or what I am," Kira stated.

"Yep, that pretty much covers it," Lydia stated.

"No wonder you guys are such a tight nit group if you've been through all of this stuff before," Kira commented.

"I guess you could say that," Scott replied with.

"Please, I've basically married you to Alison, we better be close after that," Lydia teased, causing Kira's eyes to go big.

"Wait, what?" Kira stated.

"Well, Alison's family had more political power over what Alison did in the supernatural landscape, but then I found a spell that would bind her and Scott together as mates, so basically the supernatural version of a marriage, allowing us to keep Alison away from her parents," Lydia stated.

"That must have been interested," Kira replied with.

"Well, it was also the night Scott's mom found out, so that," Lydia started to explain before stopping abruptly and stand up from her place leaning against one of the walls. "Scott… they are tearing through the barrier."

Scott jumped up off the couch and turned to look through the window where he saw that the Oni were in fact breaking through the mountain ash barrier. "That's new," Scott stated.

* * *

Okay, there you go guys, I hope you all enjoy this, and please let me know what you think


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys, sorry this took forever. I ended up writing myself into a corner with that last chapter, as well as taking on a really difficult and time consuming course load at college. I just finale got time and inspiration to write, so here it is. Again, very sorry for this taking so long.

* * *

The barrier created by the mountain ash fluxuated and rippled as the Oni started to tear it with their bare hands. Scott moved to, as best he could being mostly surrounded, put his body in between the Oni and, Lydia and Kira. Lydia raised her crossbow back up and trailed it on the Oni closest to her.

Scoot, Lydia and Kira stood there, Kira trembling in fear, and the others only managing to stay steady due to adrenaline and survival instinct. It stayed this way for a good 10 minutes as the Oni slowly clawed their way in.

The Oni closest to Lydia was the first to make it through the barrier. As soon as it did, Lydia let out the crossbow bolt, which imbedded itself in the creature, though it didn't seem to do any damage to the Oni. Scott let out a roar as he lunged towards an Oni just making its way through the doorway.

Lydia reloaded the crossbow and fired off another shot, aiming for the creature's mask like face. This time, it just bounced off the creature's features. The creature slid in the back door of the house towards Lydia and Kira. Scott wasn't having much better luck, as the creature just countered every attack that Scott threw at it, before finally throwing Scott across the room.

Lydia watched this and she felt something well up inside her. Lydia let the crossbow fall from her hands and her body fall down onto its knees as a scream erupted from her throat, like no scream she had ever done before. It resounded through the room, and shattered the lightbulbs and windows throughout the house. Kira and Scott covered their ears as the noise resounded in their heads.

Unlike everyone else, the Oni seemed to be unaffected by the scream. One of the Oni walked up to Lydia's kneeling form, and reached out its hand. As it slowly closed its fist, Lydia's scream became quieter and quieter before finally, she was making no noise at all. The Oni then put its hand on the side of Lydia's head. After a half second, Lydia faded to black, collapsing to the ground.

Scott lunged at the closest Oni, but was about as successful as the previous times, though this time the Oni does the exact same thing as it did to Lydia causing him to collapse to the ground. The group of Oni's turned to the cowering Kira before repeating the process, leaving all three teenagers lying on the ground.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Officer Parrish walked into the Sherriff's office holding a manila folder. "We got another one," Parrish said as he put the folder on the Sherriff's desk.

The Sherriff let out a heavy sigh as he collapsed into the pile of similar folders already on his desk. After a long minute, Stilinski pushed himself back up and looked at the officer in front of him. "I'm guessing the details are the same," Sherriff Stilinski asked as he took the outstretched folder.

"Yep, disappeared five days ago, in that four hour window," Parrish replied with.

"What took this one so long to get reported?" the Sherriff asked.

"She was a kid who liked to run off, get in street fights. She usually came back after a couple days to get bandaged up. This is the longest she's been gone so her mother figured she'd better report it," Parrish explained.

"Well, whoever is doing this certainly doesn't have a type. We have a spectrum between," Stilinski started to say before checking the sheet in front of him, "16, jeez, all the way up to late 40. We got people of both genders, and job types from nurses to street fighters. Are you seeing a pattern in any of this?"

"Other than when they disappeared, no similarity. I hope this is all that he does, but I don't feel hopeful," Parrish replies.

"Yeah, 13 people kidnapped in one night, that is quite the toll to be just up and satisfied with. We need to figure this out," Stilinski said as she rubbed his eyes and let out a large sigh. It was going to be a long night.

/\/\/\/\

Alison paced around the small area of the vet's office. They hadn't heard anything from anyone at the McCall House all night. Alison turned quickly as she heard the clanking of metal behind her, only to find it was Stiles waking up. He had sprawled out on the operating table late last night.

"Any word?" Stiles asked groggily as he got up from the metal table.

"Nope, nothing so far, I'm starting to get worried," Alison stated.

"Alison, you've been worried all night. Did you get any sleep?" Stiles responded with.

"Couldn't," Alison states simple, resuming her pacing.

"Well, we need to put in an appearance at school, even if just to check in with Tracey. Let's head towards the house. Keep your bow ready just in case," Stiles says, getting off the table.

"Okay, Melissa said to call her when we hear anything from the people at the house. She had an early shift and left before you woke up," Alison said, grabbing her bow and heading out towards the car.

Stiles let out a heavy sigh and followed behind Alison. The two made it to the car, and headed towards the McCall house. When they arrived the house looked quiet, which worried Alison. She pulled her bow up, and checking every possible angle as she moved towards the front door.

Alison pushed the front door open slowly, checking the angles with her bow so nothing will surprise her. There was nothing. Alison carefully made her way through the house as Stiles entered behind her.

Alison found the Scott, Lydia and Kira lying on the floor, asleep or unconscious, but from the movement of their chest, thankfully not dead. Alison rushed over and shook Scott. After a couple seconds he woke up with a groan. Alison immediately moved on to waking the others up. "What time is it?" Scott asked.

"Almost time for school, which we need to put in appearances for. Stiles call Melissa, let her know we are all alive," Alison says.

"Uhg, I'm going to be in so much trouble," Kira said as she sat up.

"We covered for you, said you tired yourself out and fell asleep on the couch. They expect you home right after school today," Alison stated.

"Thanks for that," Kira said.

"It helps when the adult is validating the cover story," Alison said with a little giggle. "I'm going to get changed, you should too, then we have to head for school, okay." Alison got nods from the group. This was going to be an interesting day.

* * *

There we go, hope you all liked it. If people are interested in the details of why this took so long on the writing side of things, I'll do a post about it later today on my Tumblr (ggyppt). I think I've set this up well enough the next chapter should come out quicker.


End file.
